Unfaithful
by Bleeding Crimson Regret
Summary: Songfic and oneshot. Brooke is cheating on Lucas. And it's killing him. It's killing her, too. I'm not good with summaries. Please, just read.


**A/N: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. I also do not own the song "Unfaithful." That would be Rihanna's. **

**The story will be told in Brooke's POV. It's also a teensy weensy bit of AU, because Brooke, Lucas and the _other_ never went to school together, like they do in the show. Brooke met Lucas in her senior year at college. and Brooke met the _other _person after 3 years of dating Lucas. And she's been cheating on Lucas with that person for 5 months now.**

**P.S. This story will shock you. You will never believe who Brooke cheats with. You'll find out at the end of the story. **

**Unfaithful**

_Story of my life _

_Searching for the right _

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul _

_'Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

I have to stop doing this. If I don't, it will only break his heart even more. I shouldn't have taken him for granted. I knew he wasn't stupid, that he'd find out. So why am I still doing this? It's not right. And I will only hurt him even more if I continue to do what it is that I'm doing. What am I doing, exactly? And _why _am I doing it?

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love _

_The reason that the sky is blue _

_But clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

Am I doing it because I just want a good fuck every now and then? Because he can't provide that for me? Is it because I feel trapped? That I feel our relationship is going nowhere and I'm just stuck here? Or is it simply because I'm not happy? This may surprise you, for the answer is none of these things.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful _

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

In fact, I am in a happy relationship with Lucas, and I love him very much. But I'm still cheating on him, still breaking his heart. It happens everyday. And he knows I do it. Yet he never says anything. I guess he thinks I'll stop sooner or later. I mean it's easy, right? Well, that would be the case if these _happenings _were just meant to be one-night stands, and nothing more. But they aren't.

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

In fact, it's so much more than that. The reason why it's so hard to stop what I'm doing is because of a feeling I have for the _other _person. I get this feeling everytime I'm around this person. When we're together, I just feel so wanted, so special. And when we're together, and I look into _their _eyes, it's like no one else exists except us. And for a moment my heart just stops. It's love.

_I feel it in the air _

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly _

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

I'm torn. So torn. I love Lucas. He's perfect. He's the type of man any girl would dream of being with. He's handsome, he's smart, he's funny, and charming. And he's always there for me when I need him. I love him so, so much. But...He's not...Well, he simply isn't the _other _one.

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

This person isn't perfect. Actually, _they're_ anything but. _They're_ a mess. And _they_ have been ever since childhood. This person used to be addicted to cocaine. _They're _not rich, like Lucas is. But I don't care. I don't care that _they're_ not perfect. Well, at least not to some people. To me, this person is everything I could ever want. everything I need. _They_ have the most beautiful heart. I met this person on the street. I just bumped into _them_. Literally. I accidentally ran into _them_, spilling hot coffee all over _them _and myself. I apologized over and over, totally feeling like an idiot, and expecting _them_ to get angry, but _they_ just laughed. The laughter, however, soon turned into a fit of coughs. I asked if _they_ would be alright, and with quick nod _they_ left as quickly as I had run into _them_. But it wouldn't be the last I saw of this person. And now, I'm cheating on my boyfriend with _them_.

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

Is it wrong? Yes. Do I feel guilty about it? Absolutely. Do I love Lucas? More than anything. And do I love my _other _lover? So much that it hurts. I love them both so much. But I can't continue doing this. I can't keep hurting Lucas like this. And I can't keep stringing my _other _lover along, too.

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this _

_Anymore (anymore)_

I'm going to have to stop this, and soon. Before I completely rip both of their hearts out. I will stop this, but not today. As I sip my coffee, I quickly pull a key out of my purse. It's the key to my _other _lover's apartment. _They _gave it to me two months into the affair. It comes quite in handy, since I come over everyday. Since it's snowing out, my fingers feel like they're about ready to fall off. I quickly put the key in the lock, but before I can turn the key, the door opens to reveal my _other _lover. _They _smile at me and lean against the door frame.

"Hey. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," _they _say.

"Why would I not show up? I come every fucking night. Do you how many times I've lied to my boyfriend for you?

_They _just smirk.

"Aww, don't be like that, beau. You know you want me. You think I'm sexy."

I smile and roll my eyes.

"Look, would you just let me in? I'm freezing out here."

"If I do, you have to do something for me in return."

"Alright, alright!" I laugh. "Just let me in, already."

_They _move aside. When I get inside I remove my coat, scarf, and gloves.

"I trust those won't be the only parts of clothing you'll be removing," _they _say.

"You're right," I smile. "They won't be."

"You know, I told you if I let you in you would have to do something for me in return."

"Again, you're right," I say.

_They _smile and walk toward me, pulling me closer.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

"Alright, what did you want?" I ask, knowing full well what _they _wanted.

"This," _they _pull our faces together so our lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss. I have my hands around _their_ neck, playing with _their _hair, while _their _hands rest on my hips. After what seems like forever in that sweet heaven, we finally pull apart.

"I love you, Brooke," _they _say.

"I love you, too, Peyton," I reply as we begin to kiss again.

I'm so messed up. So torn. But right now, none of that matters, because I'm with _her_.

**THE END**

**A/N: Okay, let me here the "OMG's" and "What the hell's" in the reviews. Yes, I am expecting at least 5 reviews. Can you do that for me, people? Please? Reviews are L.O.V.E. **

**Okay, I'm beginning to sound a little too needy and a lot like Ashlee Simpson (shudders), so I'll stop. But really, I'd like reviews.**

**Anyway, now you see why I had to keep using _they _and _them _and _other _lover in the story, because I couldn't give anything away. I think that was the whole point of this one-shot to surprise any of you who, for some reason decided to read this. lol Also, I really don't think I did my best with this story, but I tried. Really. And I really don't think this is going to be the end. I'm thinking of writing a story (not a one-shot, just so we're clear) about how Brooke and Peyton met, and no, I will no longer continue to use _they _and _them _in the story, but, guess what? Peyton's real name! Yay! clears throat I hope you all know I was being sarcastic.**

**I hope you all liked the very short Breyton interaction I included in there at the very end of the story. I love my Breyton. It's so sad to see there aren't very many of them. I think the reason is because People who are into One Tree Hill femslash are into Baley the most. I really don't see why, though. I never thought they would look good as a couple. I mean, isn't Breyton just so...Love? Wouldn't you agree? You can say no. It's not like I'm pointing a gun to your head. It's just a simple question. Sheesh.**

**Okay, if I keep talking like this, soon my A/N is going to be longer than my story. Once again, reviews are the shizzzaaayyy! Sorry, I don't speak 'Gangsta.' **

**Peace and elephant humps to all!**

**xoxo Kendall xoxo**


End file.
